User talk:PyroGothNerd
Block for renaming articles If you want to talk about it, you can on your talk page. But I blocked you considering you had ignored other users wishes on the wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:40, February 20, 2017 (UTC) About my block on the Beetlejuice wiki Moved off Ghostbusters Wiki, which he had no reason to air his dirty laundry at. Hi, I admin several wikis, including The Slenderman wiki , a high-traffic wiki in which I have to deal with a variety of cases, and have been doing so for quite some time. When I block someone, I tell them why. You failed to do that. "Ignoring other user's wishes" is not even remotely specific, nor helpful. You did nothing to inform me of what I had done wrong. And don't give me the "it should be obvious" bullcrap, because I wouldn't be here if it were obvious. Also, you can't possibly respect the wishes of every single user on a wiki. It's just not possible to keep everyone on a wiki happy. Wikis are designed for everyone to be able to make changes. "Not respecting other users wishes" is not a realistic reason for blocking someone. Wikis are about letting people make changes, and that includes changing what other users did. Every logical admin knows this. *Was it the homepage? Then you should have locked it so only admins could edit it (even if the layout is horribly out of date and in need of a serious makeover, which I gladly would have helped with since I have experience in that department ) *Was it a section of an article? Then just undo it and tell me what I did wrong. No reason to block anyone for a simple mistake. *Did you have a problem with me replacing an extremely fuzzy image with one that is better quality, and shows more of what Lydia looks like? *Or the titles "without consistency" as you claimed on the block log? Hellooo, I have a life outside of wikia, I did not have time to get to all of them. I would have done so later! I did nothing worthy of a block. Blocks are for intentional vandalism, bullying, etc. Blocks are not for minor mistakes that could be solved by popping onto my talk page and saying, "Hey, please don't do that." I was trying to help. If I made a mistake, you could have just freaking told me instead of blocking me and being horribly vague on the reason why. I am normally very respectful towards other admins, as I understand how difficult it is to admin a wiki, but what you did is ridiculous. Your expectations are ridiculous. PS: Replying to my own talk page would not have given you a note showing that I responded, and literally everyone on wikia knows this, so don't try with the "I left your talk page open for discussion" crap when you KNOW I would not have been able to get your attention. PSS: I'm a girl. My avatar is a girl. I custom made that thing to show I am a girl. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:14, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Lets see, I run Ghostbusters Wiki, have over 57,715 edits over there, and been doing this since 2008. While I see you started in 2013. Numbers be numbers. Got'em too. That's pretty weak beans there. Let's not focus on them if you are not interested in losing. :You are a female... to be honest, I don't do a a/s/l check very often of others. You think I'm being sexist or something?! Nope. All I did when checking your user page is see if you were a noob at this wiki, for which you are. :Google has features to search for image likenesses. That's how I identified it. Fanart is not permitted. Yeah, that was fanart. :You come off not understand I'm a admin at this wiki. That is what I'm reading in some of your rather childish ranting. Conversations are how wikis work as it is a group effort. On GHostbusters Wiki, I talk to fellow admin Mrmichaelt‎ daily via emails. Not all wiki's believe in "Be Bold" as it leads to admin's having to clean up after un-needed messes. *I was unaware the image was fanart, as it closely resembled the style of the show, and actual screenshots were hard to come by. A simple message informing me of my mistake would have sufficed. I would have apologized for the mistake, taken it down, and not put it back up. *I was unaware you wanted the pages formatted a specific way. Again, a message would have sufficed. I normally listen to admins. *My edits not contributing? I beg to differ. Several items were miscategorized as trivia, when some clarly belonged in other sections. *Also, how can you claim the pages are consistant when Beetlejuice animated has sections for friends and enemies, while Lydia Deetz animated shoves that information into the trivia? *Also, as I mentioned, your homepage is out of date. I made a minor edit to try and freshen it up, and moved some of the content to the left to avoid ads pushing the page content down, as I've seen happen on several wikis. If you didn't want me to do that, you should have simply said something. If you're truly happy with how it is, I would recommend locking it so only admins can edit the page. It only takes a couple clicks to do so, and surtely you know how to do so by know. :: 6 months blocks should be reserved for intentional vandalism, and longer blocks for more serious issues, like cyberstalkers (I know a particularly tenacious one who knew how to change his IP address, and enjoyed sexual harassment). Also, as I've mentioned, you were highly unspecific when telling me why I was blocked, although I appreciate your effort. :: I understand you want to keep your wiki safe. I understand you don't want work to go down the drain. I GET THAT. But communication is key. If you had just said, "Hey, please don't do that" I would have happily complied. I've been told "Hey, please don't do that" before. I generally try to get along with admins, because I understand how difficult it is, but when you automatically give me a long block for mistakes, that makes it hard to get along. I want to help, I want to learn. If you want things done a specific way, then please just tell me. :: Also, I'm sorry I came across as childish and angry. I've been dealing with a lot lately, and I tend to get very emotional over things...as you saw. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:59, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :You proceeded to rename content of main characters and switch of a bio pic for the better of the wiki? Hardly, you were just treating the place like a play toy with no regard to it whatsoever. You have 8 edits here, none of which were informative or trying to build on. Wiki's become great by keeping things at the same level/design, and being consistent. This wiki has up other "animated version" characters too: Sandworm Animated, Charles Deetz Animated, I.M. Smallhead Animated, and Delia Deetz Animated. I found that out by searching "animated", which took me about 10 seconds to do. I have to consider those articles too, along with links to any renaming. That's the real world, admins make a wiki be able to be read and used. editors add to content. Renaming the main two stars of the animated series is pretty much vandalism by definition. Beetlejuice wiki needs to have conversations first, and organize a plan to roll out changes like that. Just some truth for ya. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:55, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::First thing's first: I initially put my message on another wiki because that is how you dispute a block: I was initially unaware that my talk page was open, and even if it was, you would never have gotten a notification informing you I had left anything. Also, I mentioned my gender because I dislike being referred to as "He" by people like you who assume over the web what someone else is. I informed you so you wouldn't make th mistake again...which you did, anyway. :::Second, number of edits is just a fancy title to wave around, especially when you're looking at only one wiki. I am present on several wikis, not just the Slenderman wiki. Candle Cove wiki, Battleblock Theater wiki, Rocky and Bullwinkle wiki, Evil Con Carne wiki, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy wiki, the Slenderman Connection wiki, a sister wiki to the Slenderman wiki, Care Bears wiki (I gave up on that one. The constant vandalism was getting depressing), Hellsing wiki, just to name a handful of the wikis I've edited. Also I EARNED my adminships. I have also adopted several wikis, one of which I had to completely revamp because of dozens of fanfiction pages. Furthermore, one can easily get a large number of edits by simply breaking up one huge edit into a bunch of little, tiny ones. I have seen people do this to earn those pointless medals some wikis offer, and it's quite annoying. I learned as a newbie that competeing for number of edits is pointless. ::* Ok, side note, something happened to the rest of my response....it was itinitally longerPyroGothNerd (talk) 01:03, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Third, As Someone who's been on here since 2008, you should know better than to give someone an entire 6 months block for MISTAKES. ::::The block was setup as a reaction to what I was seeing here. I feared like in most cases that editors/users that the user doesn't respond to talk pages, so blocks are required. The number to the block is a guess, based on what I thought the level is. Like said before, I don't know you, and I'm betting most admins don't know each other from other wiki's on the fandom. The reason I addressed your talk page was I was gonna hear you out. I agree on one or two things involving this wiki you noted, and I have not updated the front since I started this wiki years ago. I caught while replying to your reply more fanart on a different bio, and it was by a different editor. So dropping both blocks for here and Ghostbusters Wiki will be done. I don't want to hold you back from any adoptions of wikis or whatever. I didn't know your vast history as you didn't include any of the wiki's you edit at on your profile. Not saying you have to or anything, but it would have made it a bit easier. Maybe there is common ground to be found here. I'm clearly against fan fiction and fan art on wiki's that are not under the proper names such as fanon or alternate reality or whatever they name them now. The wiki is aiming like Ghostbusters Wiki to be as classic encyclopedia wiki for Beetlejuice. The idea is that folks that want to learn about the film and animated series can come here for that. Fan art has places like deviantart. (I should know ;) ) Anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:07, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Thank You. PyroGothNerd (talk) 09:24, February 21, 2017 (UTC)